


Stumbling

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is an original work. Please do not take, borrow, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Thank you.
> 
> Written: October 13, 2016  
> Word Count: 300

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I, I’ve spent the last year   
I’ve spent the last year trying  
I’ve spent the last year  
Stumbling, flailing, failing  
Climbing, falling, crawling  
I’ve spent the last year getting over you

I, I hit rock bottom  
I crashed and burned  
Gave too much of myself away  
Let myself be defined by you  
I lost myself when you left  
What a fool

I, I couldn’t see a way out  
Until I looked up and saw a hint of light  
It was faint, but it was there  
I made my way back  
A little bit broken and a lot more bent  
I put myself back together  
Stumbling, flailing, failing  
Climbing, falling, crawling  
But I did it

I, I don’t need you  
Never did  
It just took me losing everything to figure that out  
But now that I know  
There’s no going back

I, I can’t believe you  
You walk back into my life like you didn’t rip it apart in the first place  
You say you want me back  
You say you made a mistake  
Damn right you did  
You should have stayed away

I, I can see both paths laid out before us  
One leads to me being happy without you, whole without you  
One leads to death and destruction if we get back together  
No, I’m not being melodramatic  
We’re not good for each other  
We’re fucking toxic in each other’s orbit

I, I’m stronger than I thought  
I can let you go and I know I won’t break again  
I’m still climbing, falling, crawling  
Still occasionally stumbling, flailing, failing  
But I’ll make it without you

I, I’ll be me, the real me  
I’ll be fine on my own  
And I’m good with that  
I’m proud of that

It’s time for you to go  
Let’s not keep in touch, okay?

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> ::spreads hands:: I’ve got no clue. The first verse has been in my head for weeks, but I didn’t know what to do with it. Sometime after midnight this morning I caved and decided to see where it went. This is the result. It in no way reflects anything in my life. I guess I just want the person in the poem to find their strength.


End file.
